Policies
Welcome to the Plastic Memories Wiki! Listed here are the rules and regulations that govern the Wiki. Every user is expected to comply with all of the policies mentioned below. Failure to do so may result in consequences, such as suspension or a ban. |-|General Policies= * In accordance to COPPA, you must be at least 13 years of age in order to be on this Wiki. ** If a user is revealed to be underage, please contact, with proper evidence, an administrator to report the user right away. * Be respectful to every user! Do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect other users or their opinions. * Vandalism on the Wiki is strictly ''prohibited. * ''Pornography of any kind is not allowed. This includes fan art of the characters in the anime and other similar media. * Please communicate in English only, unless you have permission from staff to speak otherwise. This is an English Wiki; common understanding is a must. ** Even if you are not a native English speaker, please try your best to speak in English. * The use of alternative accounts is not tolerated. ** If you are caught "sockpuppeting" (using multiple accounts to bypass rules or bans), a more severe punishment may be applied. |-|Editing Policies= * This Wikia is dedicated to the canon content of the Plastic Memories series. As such, please refrain from adding any fan-created content such as fanart, fanfictions, and the like. * Any picture such as a screenshot, an artwork, and the like should be in the highest quality possible, and uploaded in .png format, unless it is an animated gif. ** This means no images of small size, no photo of a TV screen or computer monitor, etc. Screenshots, for example, must at least be 1280x720 in resolution. ** If you are unable to find an image in good quality, please contact an admin for assistance or just don't upload the image at all. * Constant edit fighting or vandalism to pages may cause them to be protected, disallowing users apart from those with privileges from editing them. * Please read your edits thoroughly and double check grammar and spelling before submitting your edits. * Avoid making edits which are unnecessary, especially if very minor. (Examples: Changing "Don't" to "Do not", reverting edits with no explanation, and the like) * Any user can create new pages, but before doing so, the user should understand that they shouldn't create articles for things that are either very minor or that the user barely knows anything about. ** If the created page has barely any information, the '' '' category may be added to let other users know to add more information. |-|Commenting Policies= * No flame-baiting or flame war comments. This means that you should not purposefully start an argument with someone to get a reaction out of them. * No attacking others users' personal opinions via comments. Productive discussion is encouraged, so if you disagree with a user, address them respectfully. * No spam or junk comments of any nature. * Please keep the use of swearing to a minimum. Category:Community